Fallen Wings
by Castles in the sky
Summary: Welcome to the New World." In a deadly alter dimension, all is not what it seems. The world is cruel and harsh, and the Titans want help. There is only one way to save the world, - and they'll kill to do it... Strong language, some sexual scenes. R&R!
1. Welcome To The New World

**Fallen Wings**

****

Castles: Yes, I'm a bad Castles, I've abandoned my 'Satan's Child' dedication, and I haven't been seen around for weeks…

The truth is, I took a month off the pressures of being an author, being on Skool holidays and all that. So, I've been working on my ever-creative mind, and now I'm back, with the Dawn of the New World!!! (Or something like that…)

Kittens With Claws: (Or the new unison of Kitty and PSLK) We're back too! (Castles doesn't own the Teen Titans.) Where would Castles be without her faithful muses?

Castles: A lot better off. Please note that I am starting Year 10 (9th Grade) on the 7th of September, and therefore am starting the preparation for my GCSE's! (The big scary exams next year, which decide on my future fate…) So, updates will be when and as I can manage them. Please be patient with me. On with the ficcie!!!

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

The world was quiet around her. Silent, still little beings existed inside the tall, stone cold buildings, long silenced humans who had been crushed like the midgets they were. They didn't have freedom; they didn't have free speech or rights. Nobody would dare stand up, and say 'This isn't right'. The darkness had consumed them, and only the adaptable were able to survive in this new world.

Nobody likes change. People have always wanted routine, people have always been used to the usual day-to-day life that they've existed in. They haven't given a shit as to how good or bad it was, the truth is that they didn't want to adjust to a new way of things. Humans are used to their miserable little lives, and most of them haven't wanted to change it.

And here, 'survival of the fittest' was a very wide used saying. Only those who had adjusted themselves to a new way of living had been able to survive in this strange desolate new world.

She quite frankly wondered what had ever happened to the reign of the Titans.

Being a former member didn't help. When the Thorgrians had invaded, now being the current rulers of Jump City, the Teen Titans had been forced to separate, the strain of working so closely with each other inflicting fights and struggles amongst them.

One by one, the Titans had become history.

Summoning a golf-ball sized starbolt, Chromia, A.K.A., Kory Anders, shot the Starbolt into the skies, causing a lime green lightning streak to briefly flash across the moonlit city. Almost immediately, a similar looking black ball was shot into the sky from the opposite side of the city, erupting into a raven shape.

Chromia took off from the rooftop, heading towards the harbour. She observed the bleak, empty streets around her, occasional yells as the Thorgrians took a rebel away to their certain doom. For anyone who turned against their new law were taken to what people called the 'Uncertainty' for nobody who went in ever came out the same. Even if they acted, talked and behaved as they had done before, most simply had a look about them, a haunting, empty look that was held about their eyes, and eventually, the person would turn against them.

Then there were those who simply disappeared. Some were never seen again and presumed dead, others would reappear years later, having become entirely different people altogether, often being leaders of certain aspects in the city, such as rebel control, and food rationing. These people changed so much, that friends and families simply exiled them from their lives, saying that 'they didn't know that person anymore'.

That was how the Titans had lost the one person that meant the most, the one person who once held the team together with such passion in his heart. The one Chromia had loved and once lost, never to be seen again.

Only one aspect of the Titans existed now, and that was the few fledgling members of Titans Underground.

It didn't have to be this way; it didn't have to be such a lost world, with nothing and no one to live for. It didn't have to be, shouldn't be this way.

The Teen Titans had lost themselves, torn apart by hurtful words, and underlining fights. Wounds amongst them now would never heal; the scarred memories would never fade.

She didn't want this, nobody wanted this. If only they had managed to hold on, the huge rift that existed wouldn't be there.

People had died because of the stupid blindness they all shared.

And nothing was going to change this new world. Nothing.

Unless, - unless they found another way.

A voice echoed down the corridors of the ever-tainted base within the harbour walls. It was here that the last few members of the once great Titans lived and died; fighting to try and reverse the damage they had done to their selves.

Chromia stopped for a few seconds to listen to the ever broken song of the Raven, as she sung the few words she could remember of what they had used to call the 'Lost Song'. It was soothing to hear the small fixture of life and sanity still within their Raven bird, even if she threatened to kill them all at times.

_" We were meant to live for so much more, - but we lost ourselves. We were meant to live, we were meant to live…" _

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch." Chromia commented as she entered the main room.

"Not yet. She'll lose her touch on the day she mercilessly slaughters us all." Jinx said with scorn in her voice, from where she worked tirelessly at her workstation. Within seconds, she found herself pinned against the wall, Raven's hand gripped around her throat.

"Nothing left yet. You'll know when I decide to lose myself even more than I'm already lost." Night Shade, A.K.A, Raven, spoke with the same tone Chromia remembered from her past trip into the future, the insane tone of one driven to madness through sheer lack of plain compassion.

No one had shown compassion for years. Hardened, withdrawn, lost souls, that worked night and day like machines.

"Have you found another way Shade?" Chromia sighed when Night Shade spaced out, slapping the half demon roughly across the face to get her attention.

"What?" Shade muttered.

"Have you found another way?" The alien spat.

"Maybe. After all, this world is merely one of many dimensions in the universe, on a path that has thousands of possibilities. If we can harness the pathway of a dimension that holds a suitable future, we can do anything. Anything at all… Anything at all… " Shade spaced out again, muttering her thoughts to herself as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"It is a way yes. Whether we can pull it off is out of the question." A tall, muscular, and well-experienced Garfield Logan, known to the world as Shape Shifter, entered the chamber.

"They won't believe us…Won't believe us… Never trust those who cannot trust them…." Night Shade shuddered in her chair, shaking as she stumbled over her words.

"Then we must make them believe us. Come on, I'm a known criminal in their world. " Jinx replied.

"Makes no difference. You only joined us because you had to. Otherwise you'd be wiped out like the rest of those Hive jerks.

"I guess." The sorceress purred. Even though she had to beg the Titans to help her, she still bore the same arrogance she had always carried in her personality.

"So, tell me properly of this, plan. Shade is too incoherent to tell me anything in proper detail." Chromia said with exasperation, as Night Shade continued to mumble strange things to herself as she shook.

"Give Rae her injection first. You know she'll start attacking us if she doesn't have her sedative. And at the rate at which she goes into shock, I think we're going to need a better form of sedative to seduce her quicker. " Shifter ordered, watching the alien go to the cabinet at the end of the room.

"Shade. Show us the dimension." Shape Shifter commanded as soon as Chromia had injected the troubled woman with a sedative, and her little panic attack had faded.

"Dimension…Dimension…This dimension has Bird Boy…And naughty, naughty Slade, trying to kill them all…" Shade whispered, pointing to the Jump City shown on the screen.

It was the modern Jump City that the universe knew. The most famous, with the crime fighting talents of the team all united. Of course, the Titans now were older, in their 20s/30s. In the dimension on the screen, Gar couldn't be much older than 13.

"What are you planning this time?" Chromia asked with disdain.

_"We are far too gone to turn back time, - 'cause we lost ourselves…We can't turn back time, and love again…"_ NightShade sang with fear in her voice, as her big violet eyes trembled, tears welling up. Long ago, the famous moody Goth that Raven of the Teen Titans had been, had somehow closed her mind away from the world. Always with the same tune, Night Shade tended to show any thoughts, or answers through song. Victor Stone had once described it as 'talking in riddles', a saying that had become a slight motto amongst the unfriendly group.

"I know what we've done. Are you saying you've found a way to change it at long last?" The alien bent over Shade, looking at the happy 5 faces on the screen.

" We need to find a suitable dimension. Once we find it, we'll teleport ourselves there, where the technology that Cyberion is building will harness the destiny of the Titans. Unfortunately, it will mean that their destiny will be held captive inside Cyberion's machine, thus destroying their world, and meaning that they will cease to exist. However, it is a small price to pay if we are to reverse the damage we have done." Shifter winced as pain shot through his right eye.

"You okay? Want another morphine shot?" Jinx asked the changeling. Long ago, through long forgotten events, Gar had been hospitalised for a month, after which he had been left with a huge long scar across the right side of his face. The scar cut above his right eye, and cut across his lip, giving him a slight lisp, as well as affecting his vision. Often, he would be found naturally blinking his right eye more than his left. His eye still gave him pain, giving the once insecure, immature changeling a bitter, withdrawn personality.

"No. It will pass." Shifter turned to leave, eyes still filled with loathing disgust at the thought of what they had to do to reverse the harm. "Chromia, Shade, work on how to get us to this dimension. And find out all you can about everyone in it. Jinx, find Cyberion and check over plans with him. I'm going to try and locate Night Wing."

_"We will try and uncover the unknown, the secrets of this world. We will try to find, we will try to find..."_ Night Shade's voice echoed down the halls, being the last words Shape Shifter heard before he entered his quarters.

"Nothing will stop us from pulling this off. " He whispered, as he stared out of the small box window, into the cold black darkness of the new world. " We will reverse all the damage we've done. No matter what it takes…"

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

Far from the quintessence of the New World, in a world where freedom, peace and courage existed, the Teen Titans, - as everybody knew them, were unaware of the danger coming.

They were actually having a game of volleyball, minus Raven, who silently sat meditating at the edge of the roof. She uttered her famous mantra, as her friends batted the ball backwards and forwards. Sometimes, they half-expected the ever-unhinged Terra to rise up on her rock, a smile across her face, her former friends unaware of the betrayal awaiting them.

Although they had gradually put the traumatic events behind them, the hurt and pain still pushed it's way to the surface every so often. Raven had once found Beast Boy, stood at Terra's stone cold self; tears falling softly down his green skinned cheeks. He had been hit hard by such betrayal, and she wouldn't be surprised if it took an eternity for the ever-scarred changeling to get over it.

She herself still felt the pain and hurt from it all. If she could relive the whole thing again, she wouldn't have just let go. She would have gone further, she would have let the fear, and the pain and her still undying rage to tear the bitch apart take control.

But then, if she had the chance to do that, she would have probably killed Terra. And for that, Beast Boy would have never forgiven Raven.

So she had to live with that never-ending rage. And the half-demon was terrified that one day she would lose control of that anger, and take out her wrath on her friends.

For which she would never forgive herself. Living like this, living in the shadows, in the very fear of her powers was certainly taking its toll on her. Raven was finding it harder and harder to keep control, sinking deeper and deeper into depression and misery.

She wanted to die on some days, wanted to just let the pain ebb away, and find something of eternal peace.

How wrong she knew she was.

"Yo Rae, look out!" Cyborg shouted as the ball zoomed towards her. At the last second, it was encased in the girl's black and white aura, flung back at such a pace that it hit Beast Boy in the stomach, - winding him.

"Ow…" He stuttered, doubling over in pain.

"You really need to learn to not throw the ball at Raven. She isn't exactly one for playing sports." Robin, the still barely muscular and even naïve young superhero, jumped up, kicking the ball back at Cyborg and Starfire.

"That's against the rules Bird Boy!! You're supposed to use your hands, not your head, feet, or any other part of your tiny anatomy!!" Cyborg shouted, tempers flaring as the two fell into another argument, Starfire intervening, and trying to keep the peace.

"Immature boys" Raven muttered, standing and pulling her hood up. She melted away into the shadows; her mind fighting once more against her tightly locked control.

"Not now…Please not now…" She whispered, clutching her head as pain ripped through it. Voices, thoughts, memories, whispered and churned around her head all at once, blinding her vision, the pain almost unbearable. Raven fell to the floor, a blur of colours and sudden voices making her feel nauseous, as the world eventually faded around her.

"No…no…go away, please leave my mind…" Ever since her fight with Terra, Raven suffered terrible onslaughts, when Trigon tried to invade her mind. She would often black out, awakening hours later. She didn't know how much more she could take, which was leading her to a rather painful decision.

But for the time being, the Goth lay unconscious, sprawled out, as her cloak covered her shaking body…

"Master Slade Sir?" Slade sat in the darks shadows of his lair; his latest plan being put into action. Wintergreen bowed before his master, introducing the latest arrival to his dark army.

"Yes Wintergreen?" Slade drawled in a bored tone, not bothering to look at his butler.

"Um, I give you Shinobi, the renowned dark ninja of the HIVE academy. She is highly experienced in the ninja arts." Wintergreen nervously announced.

"Hmm, you do possess that 'do not mess with a ninja' look about you. But looks can be deceiving. If you want to work for me, you must prove that you can fight." Slade stood as he spoke, moving towards the dark cloaked ninja standing in the spotlight before him.

"How may I prove my worthiness to you, Master Slade?" The Asian girl bowed before the criminal, earning herself both interest and approval.

"You will go back to the HIVE my dear. And you will remove the Headmistress, and any of her lackeys. Permanently." Slade's previous cool tone hardened, becoming grim and stone set. The ninja raised her head to attention, her chin held in a perfectly still position.

"Consider it done, Master Slade." Bowing, Shinobi turned sharply, disappearing into the dark shadows.

"She could well be of some use to me." Slade muttered under his breath.

Nobody knew, in the darkness of the room in Slade's lair, that they were being watched. Watched on a monitor, from the hideout in the cold breath of the New World.

"Slade…Bad…bad Slade…" Night Shade whispered.

"That dimension, what shall we call it? We need a name for our little future, as our current one here does as well." Shape Shifter commented.

"How about the New World?" Jinx piped up.

"Try again." The growl replied.

"I meant for here. Our current future here. Lets call our dimension the New World." Jinx said in an irritated tone. "And for there, - how about…the Future World?"

" Very well. And so it begins. We will need Slade in order to carry out our mission. Find Nightwing. We must take him to the Future World with us." Shape Shifter ordered. Almost at once, Chromia took off in the direction of the doors, setting off to find the lost soul of Dick Grayson. Jinx followed, while Shade continued typing at her keyboard.

"Why will we need Slade?" Jinx asked as she reached the door, turning around with a look of confusion on her face.

"We'll need something to lure them to us with." The green skinned changeling replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oh." Jinx could say no more, a look of awe on her face.

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

Castles: Don't think I'm trying to rush things here. The New World is full of hidden surprises… :P


	2. Suductive Games

**Fallen Wings**

****

Castles: Gah, I hadn't realised that they've changed things again! My scene breaks are all mucked up! If I get a free moment, I'll go back and re-enter the breaks from the first chapter. (I feel too lazy to do it at the moment.)

Kittens With Claws: Castles does not own the Teen Titans. She does own Shinobi, and the older Titans from the New World.

=ó=

_TJ3232: _I haven't given up on Satan's Child, - I've just lost interest. Continuous writing sometimes makes me lose interest for a while, but I can't say as to whether I'll pick it up again. Congrats on being the first reviewer, you earn a free Kittens with Claws key chain!! hands over key chain

_Change-Of-Heart2:_ I dunno how I keep luring you in! You're one of my favourite reviewers! Must be my magnetic personality. :P

_Just me and myself:_ And more where that came from. Just don't expect an update on Satan's Child II any time soon.

_Misunderstood Demoness:_ Who said I've revealed my pairings yet? There's possible hope yet, I'm not a general RobxRae fan, but I've taken to reading fics with the pairing lately. Please don't peck out my eyes, I'm typing, - honest!!! ==

=ó=

Castles: Yes I know there's a lot of conversation at the moment. It'll get better, I have to set up the scenes!!! And… is not impressed Damn, will you two kitties hurry up and FIND MY HAIRBRUSH!!!

Kittens With Claws: Not our fault. You've got your spare. Now, you keep typing, and we'll see what we can choke up in the litter tray!!! :P

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

"Me…find Bird Boy…" Night Shade mumbled from her position at the monitor. She stared, wild-eyed around her, as the metal doors entering into the room clanged open, a tall, silhouetted figure standing in the entrance. With a strangled cry, Shade ran, terrified, stopping to crouch in fear behind Jinx.

"Night Shade. Get out here now." The figure grimly ordered, stepping into the room. His only answer was a 'meep' from the back of Jinx's chair.

"Cyberion, calm down. She'll come out in a little while." Jinx swallowed nervously as she continued typing, the hybrid dropping the metal container he was carrying on her desk.

"Analyse it. It contains the final component to my creation. Then, then we can finally undo all the wrong." His voice was cracked, speaking with age. The black and grey metal plates, eternally fastened to his body, shone dully in the thin lighting of the room.

"What is going on in here? Oh, Cyberion. Are you done?" Shape Shifter hesitated as he also walked in, holding a small floppy disk in his hand.

"Almost." Came the reply. " Jinx, bring it to my quarters when you're finished." With that, the long lost soul of the once enthusiastic Cyborg turned away, turning back to his small solitude.

Shrugging her shoulders, the still pink haired sorceress stood to go and follow her orders.

Nobody ever dared to disobey Cyberion.

Ever.

With a small whimper, Night shade crawled out from behind Jinx's chair, scrambling back over to her work station.

=ó=

Elsewhere, in the depths of the New World, Chromia stealthily patrolled around the East of the city. Thorgrians were everywhere, the cold depths of the city calling out to her. She needed a way to find Nightwing, - and to make him notice her. Chromia was alerted by a sudden noise behind her, turning sharply with a Starbolt at the ready.

She was greeted by a cat. A small, black, and clearly abandoned young kitten. It looked so pityingly up at her, that Chromia couldn't resist. Picking it up, she tucked it into her grey jacket. The creature was so small, it fitted perfectly in her pocket. The harsh winds echoed around the alien, picking up stray litter and dirt on the streets.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Suddenly, a crashing sound boomed out behind the alien, setting off her danger senses as she warily looked about. Within seconds, she found herself pinned to the roof top by a mysterious figure. It was not a Thorgrian, and was definitely not Nightwing. The two struggled, her attacker's hands locked around Chromia's throat as she desperately tried to free herself. Whoever they were, her attacker was male without doubt, and beginning to choke her.

"Now you will see what happens when lost souls try to be heroes." The male whispered in a harsh voice, moving to sit on her in a manner that pinned her entirely to the floor.

"Now you will see what happens when you mess with a pissed off Tamarian." Chromia choked, finally managing to lift her knee, and kick him in the groin, throwing the male backwards, and over her head. He let go of her neck, screaming as he toppled off the building, falling to his certain death in the dark night. With a sickening crunch, the man hit the street below, his head and other bodily parts at unnatural angles. Blood was splattered up the stone grey building, and across the small area where he lay.

"Shit." Chromia muttered, realising that any patrolling Thorgrians or people would realise that it was definitely not an accident, and they'd be looking for the culprit. Sure enough, within a matter of minutes, several individuals were gathered below the alien, examining the man. She thought for a fleeting minute that she might get away with it, but her efforts were to no avail. Several people saw her, pointing up in rage.

Panicking, Chromia turned, the kitten mewling inside her jacket. With heavy breathing, she looked left and right, and was about to move off, when she bumped into tall, well built figure.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, with a grin.

With a feeling of dreaded horror, the alien realised she hadn't found Nightwing.

He'd found her.

And by the look of things, if she didn't act fast, Chromia was going to be his next captive. Shaking, she backed off, only to watch him edge nearer, grabbing her wrist.

"Get off me!!" She cried, struggling to get out of his grip. But her alien strength was not as potent as it had once been, and Nightwing was easily able to overpower the alien with his stronger abilities.

"You didn't think you could outrun me forever, - did you? I am always here. I am the breath that whispers you to sleep at night. I am the feeling of dread that comes when you feel fear. I am the night that holds you in cold arms. Yes, you can still feel, I can _tell…_" His words were intoxicating, mesmerising, and possessed a shimmer of what both had once felt for a short while, - love.

"You…you can't control me anymore! Go back to your Thorgrian buddies, I don't want anything more to do with you!" She tried to get away, but he grabbed her other arm, bending it back, so he could twist the alien around, holding her still against his chest.

"Then why, " he asked, his breath on her neck, " why did you come looking for me? Is it because you've finally admitted to yourself that you know I'm right? I've been right all along, and I know you know it. Or is because you just want to tease?" She closed her eyes, trying to block out the memories that rushed to her head, making her feel dizzy.

It was too much. Feeling her tension drop, Nightwing slowly lowered his grip on her arms, allowing Chromia to turn around, smiling with satisfaction as she eventually dropped her head to lie it on his shoulder.

"Good girl." He softly whispered, holding her head up with his hands. Slowly, steadily, he leaned in and kissed her, the alien responding with lost feelings she could no longer suppress. Holding her close to him, Nightwing swept them away into the shadows, the darkness enclosing around them.

Chromia couldn't understand what she was doing. She shouldn't be doing this, she was not a traitor. But the alien could not resist, Nightwing had something of an alluring aura about him, surrounding Chromia in a world where to her, only they existed. It was too tempting, too irresistible for her to withstand anymore.

"Bad, bad girl…" Night Shade muttered from where she lay hidden in the shadows of a building opposite of the one where the two had just been. "Big bad boss won't be happy…

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

"I wouldn't run if I were you. If you try that, you'll only get your head skewered." Shinobi held her sword at a perfect 45º degree angle, no questions asked. She oozed confidence, but whether that was from years of experience at her game, or the fact that nearly every other member in the building was locked up in the canteen at that time was uncertain.

"Please…please I'll do anything you ask…Just...don't kill me…" The Headmistress of the HIVE academy shook with fear, - as would most people when confronted by a ninja with a 18'' sword.

"Okay then. How about you step out here and give me your necklace and anything else valuable, and then I'll consider sparing your life." Shinobi's tone was both aggressive and bold, her sword kept ever still at it's perfect angle. With a small attempt at defence, the middle-aged woman slipped a gun out of her pocket, pointing it at the ninja.

"Stay back! Stay back or I'll shoot!" She cried desperately, trying to back away towards the window.

"Oh please." Shinobi said in a bored and irritated tone. "If I had wanted a challenge, I'd have asked for it, but you're clearly stupider than I thought. So we'll just have to do this the hard way, won't we?" Her manner or tone hardly faltered, as she moved forwards.

"Stay back!!" The woman shouted again, but was stopped when the ninja knocked her stumbling hand aside, and gripped the woman's throat with her spare hand. The HIVE Headmistress choked, trying to free her neck, struggling desperately in pain and the attempt to breath.

"Remember my dear, - Do not mess with a ninja." With that, Shinobi impaled the Headmistress on her sword, twisting it round before she withdrew it. The woman gasped, gripping her abdomen. "And now you've pissed me off, so I'll just have to kill you the gruesome way."

_'No more answers for no questions asked_. Raising her ninja blade, Shinobi held it with both hands, aiming at a perfect angle. With a clean swipe, she took off the woman's head, blood splattering the walls. The headless body fell to the floor, Shinobi dropping to raid the body of all valuables, before she turn to go.

"Get out of my way." She snarled at the figures standing in the doorway.

"Not gonna happen, ninja girl." Cyborg retorted, sonic cannon at ready. "We're the Teen Titans, and you're under arrest for murder."

"Murder? Listen, robot, it's not murder to me. To me, it's a job." With her tone, manner, and considerably her dark, 'ninja' apparel, she sounded almost as if she were Raven.

"Whoa. Dude, that is so Raven's style. And her quote. What with the 'stealthy' ninja anyway?" With his words, Beast Boy changed into a rhino, charging at the young woman. She jumped up, and forward-flipped over him with perfect style, landing in a crouched position. She immediately went into battle with Cyborg, her sword cutting through the metal with a grinding sound.

"Hey! That's MY body you're cutting into!" Cyborg shoved Shinobi back, but she was too quick, ducking under his legs with the air and grace of a cat. She landed in front of Robin, running forward to ambush him.

"I dunno who you are, but you're going down anyway!" The two rushed at each other, bo-staff and samurai sword clashing together with the familiar grating sound from before of metal on metal. For a few minutes, all they did was push with equal strength at the other, occasionally breaking apart, proceeding to circle like hostile animals, before rushing back in to clang their weapons against one another yet again.

"Leave him alone!" Starfire yelled, throwing starbolts at the enemy. Shinobi reflected them back with her blade, hitting the alien and bringing her down, her lack of attention on Robin allowing him a chance to slam the end of his staff into her abdomen, winding her. The ninja fell to the floor with a cry of pain, but raising the sword to block a second attack from the boy wonder.

"Nobody defeats Shinobi." She growled in a dangerous tone, jumping up to land on a platform above her. When a huge, pterodactyl Beast Boy swooped up to knock her off, the ninja merely leaped over his wings, managing to jab her sword into one briefly. It was enough, and the changeling fell the floor in pain, a stab wound in his right arm.

"Where's Raven?" Cyborg looked around, panicking as he didn't see their Gothic companion.

"She was right behind us, maybe that ninja woman hurt her or something." Robin said as he helped Beast Boy up. Gradually, they limped, crawled and generally pulled their kicked buts to the doorway, searching for their lost friend.

"Until we meet again, Titans." Shinobi whispered, melting into the shadows. She silently leaped down onto a ledge outside, realising she had forgotten the time. In the short while of their fight, the afternoon had dissolved into early evening, causing the temperature to drop immensely since her last hour in the outside world. It was cold, and she hadn't brought a jacket.

"Great. Oh well. At least Master Slade will hopefully be happy I'm bring him a present." Her mumblings softly carried on the nightfall winds, the last traces of the sun liquefying into a dark night sky. Darting around the back of the building, Shinobi found her little 'present', in the form of an unconscious Raven, power-blocking bands fastened to her wrists. The girl was bound and gagged, but beginning to regain consciousness. She had to get the half-demon somewhere more secure a.s.a.p.

She shot out a line, similar to that of the great Batman, and took off, carrying the limp Raven underneath her arm, pleased with her night's work.

=ó=

"What on Earth is wrong with you? We sent you to find Chromia, and you can't even do that simple task." Jinx said with disgust at Night Shade, who had returned in great distress.

"Me…no…find…She…bad…bad…girl…" Shade's words were low murmurs. Something was clearly troubling the demon.

"WHERE IS CHROMIA??!!" Cyberion shouted, slamming the metal doors across, not bothering to wait for them to open. With a whimper, Night Shade ran to hide behind Jinx, causing the hybrid to sigh in frustration.

"Must find Chromia…Bad girl, bad girl…" Shade's words were low and barely comprehendible, her body shaking with fear and shock.

"Night Shade. Night Shade. What is wrong? Tell me. I won't hurt you." Cyberion bent beside the terrified girl, Jinx turning to watch with interest.

"Chromia…bad girl…" She whispered, eyes filled with tears looking up at the battle scarred face of her old friend.

"Why is Chromia a bad girl?" He repeated in a slightly gentler tone than normal.

"She…seduce…She kill…"

"Killed who? Tell me, who did she kill?" He repeated, urging and prompting the girl.

"Me not know…Bird Boy…he…is…bad Bird Boy…" She was still shaking, her breath fast and shallow. She was afraid, but she was telling what she knew. Night Shade knew not to mess with Cyberion.

"What has Nightwing done?" His voice was much gentler, listening intently as the half-demon began to tell him what he want to know.

"He…seduce…Chromia…She not stop him…Bad girl…bad girl…I tell her he is not nice…but she still _believe…_" Burying her face in her arms again, Night Shade sobbed silently, her body shaking still, her breathing ever uneven.

"Nightwing seduced Chromia? And she let him?" Cyberion's calm, gentle manner began to fade, and Night Shade peeped up occasionally from where her head was buried.

"Yes…Yes…You work it out.." She then hid in terror, knowing what was next.

"CHROMIA!!!!! YOU BITCH OF A TRAITOR!!!" Cyberion screamed in his rage, his words echoing into every corner of the base.

"Bad girl…" Night Shade whispered silently to herself.

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

Castles: I LOVED writing that scene between Nightwing and Chromia!! (You have registered with the aliases of the Titans in the New World? In case you haven't, - here they are…)

Robin: Nightwing, obviously. :P

Cyborg: Cyberion, (the note from the last chapter, - Cyberion was Cy's name at some point in the comics, after a second accident that caused him to lose his mind. It's not my ownership!)

Raven: Night Shade, - and she's a bit loony, in case you hadn't realised!!

Starfire: Chromia, an altered name based on the metal chromium.

Beast Boy: I think 'Shape Shifter' has already given it away. Sorry, I couldn't be arsed to be a bit more inventive. UU

I hope that clears up any name difficulties! :P


	3. Changing Through The Winds

**Fallen Wings**

Castles: I think I'm gonna enjoy writing this part…Wait I enjoyed writing the last chapter, so not much difference there!! Trust me, I have a lot in store for my poor little Titans…And I am extremely pushed at the moment, I have 9 important exams over the next school year, as well as coursework in between and big scary Mock GCSEs, so please do be patient with me if updates are slow! Hell, my first two exams are on the 18th November!!

Kittens With Claws: We found it!!! Your hairbrush is upstairs in your bedroom!! And Castles doesn't own the Teen Titans!! She does own Shinobi!! Now leave us alone!!!

0o0o

_TJ3232:_ I have a style? Oh wait, yeah, I do!! Currently trying to 'tweek' style a bit, - I've gone a bit dark, can you tell? And on the whole loony Rae thing, I felt it suited her a lot in the feel of the New World, and she'll perk up a bit later anyway!! Read this chapter for more, and try and pick up the hint!

_Change-Of-Heart2:_ I'm not THAT good...Meh, this is where it starts to get a bit interesting…More to come soon…Castles has homework tho, so she'll be back soon…

_Misunderstood Demoness:_ As I said above, - I'm 'tweeking' my style! So, I might incorporate RobxRae in there somewhere, 'cuz I've never done a fic with the pairing before! Please don't kill me with the death hug…

_Just me and myself:_ Twisting plots and characters. Fun isn't it? :P

_Lexon : _Thank you for the support! Hey, Night Shade is insane for a reason, and I did it for just that. Due a few plot twists later on, it will dull down a lot, but for now, Shape Shifter and Jinx are on the case!! (I decided to dull the loony stuff anyway, people don't seem to take to it..)

0o0o

Castles: Poor Raven, she's been kidnapped…Night Shade got a bit scared, and now she's even more traumatised…Maybe those two do have something in common…I just realised that I'm writing two plots here, two plots that are gonna collide later, but meanwhile, enjoy..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dumping the barely awake body of Raven on the floor, Shinobi walked into the darkened lair of Slade Wilson. She had no fear, unlike Terra had once had, for she had completed everything Slade had asked her to do. And on top of that, she'd event taken the time to cover her tracks, as well as bringing back a little gift.

"Master Slade Sir." She knelt before the emotionless villain sat within the chair, lowering her head in honour. He clicked his fingers twice, a signal the ninja knew well to meaning 'arise, soldier'.

"It appears you have done yourself great honour my dear. The HIVE headmistress is dead, anyone who got in the way is dead, and the foolish police have no idea who did it. Well done, you have, earned my trust in your, capabilities." His soft, yet cold tone, addressed to Shinobi as she stood to attention almost caused her to blush. But she kept her attentive manner, arms folded slightly stiffly behind her back.

"I bring you a little gift, Master Slade. I have a feeling you may find her useful in the destruction of the Titans." All the while as she spoke, she kept her gaze straight ahead, chin held upright.

"And what, or who should I say, have you brought me?" He asked with interest.

She clicked her fingers, and several other ninjas appeared suddenly from the darkness, dragging a very angered Raven in the centre of their tightly knit group. She was wide-awake by that time, and not impressed by her bindings that blocked her powers.

"My, my, you have outdone yourself. Tell me my dear, how did you manage to kidnap Raven of all people, and effectively secure her powers?" Slade stood, walking towards the demon. He cupped up her chin, assuring himself that she was indeed, the actual demon herself.

"She pleases you, Master Slade?" Shinobi asked. "It wasn't hard to pin her down and knock her out, if that is what you are asking me."

"She does indeed…Lock her up, and make sure she does not get away. And if the Titans rescue her, they will do so on your lives.." Slade snarled at the ninja group.

"As you command Sir. She will have 24/7 sentinels, keeping watch." The lead ninja nodded in approval, before ordering his group away to the cells where Raven would stay.

"I can use her to lure those Titans to their doom…And then, then I might actually get a chance at taking over Jump City. But meanwhile I need a way to tell those Titans that their friend is my hostage.."

"Perhaps, Master Slade, perhaps you could use her to your advantage by holding her in a warehouse or something. Then, when the Titans come to rescue her, you could distract them with something to fight, whilst you move her outside, and back to your lair. You never know Master, it could work." Shinobi kept her tone even, bowing to her master.

"Actually, I believe you're smarter than I thought you were." Slade slyly smiled beneath his mask, although she could not see it.

"Why thank you Master. You intend to use the demon to your advantage?" She asked.

"She's not just going to help me take over Jump City, - She's going to destroy her friends with her bare hands when I am done with her…But first, yes, we will tell those foolish Titans just what their odds are…"

"I quite agree Master…I quite agree.." Shinobi added.

0o0o

"Yes..Yes…" A quiet, low voice growled throughout the darkened, cold room. "Finally…"

"Um, Cyberion…" Jinx's equally low, hesitant voice caused the hybrid to turn in anger, his eye narrowed in anger.

"What, do you want?" He snarled.

"Uh, the final component…I've analysed every factor of its constituency, and it appears to have a core of the compounds Copper Oxide and Magnesium Nitrate. So it should conduct the energy needed to tear open a portal to the New World. If it fails, we'll need a stronger conductor." Jinx did her best to stay firm in her speech, but it was hard with the daunting half-robot staring intently at her.

"Excellent…My creation is almost complete…With the elemental core, I will run the final test. If the final test passes, we can successfully pass over into the underlying dimension.." His answer was slow and slightly dragged, as he gripped the small black core, lifting it from Jinx's hand, and taking it into the depths of his lair.

"So, uh, how does this thing work then?" The sorceress, eager to get a bit of insight whilst she was there, carefully picked out a few questions to ask.

"In the universe, there are several thousand, even million different dimensions. No two are the same; every single one is different in some way. Ours is just one of them, and we are going to use another of those worlds to recreate our own. It will change everything, from who we are to the city we live in. Imagine what evil could do with that kind of power."

"The power to change lives, worlds even. That is incredible. And you're sure it can be done?" She was beginning to grow bolder, her questioning becoming slightly, daring.

"Of course..But one must ensure all the components are correct, and there is no mix up. We do not wish to end up in a world where we cannot return. And we definitely do not want to try and capture a world that is no better off than our own." She'd caught him on a slightly tender moment, times that were both rare, and to be cherished. He snapped out of his reverie, becoming the then cold-hearted bastard he'd become.

"Now get out. I don't want to be disturbed until it is finished." He snarled all over again.

"Yes Cyberion. " She swallowed and nodded, turning to go. She murmured the familiar phrase that had somehow become the unofficial saying of the small, untrusting group. "I don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself.."

"What are you doing skulking around down here?" Shape Shifter murmured, creeping up behind the sorceress, causing her to jump.

"Giving Cyberion back his little plaything. He's almost done, once the final component is installed, he'll run a final test. If it's successful, we'll be able to cross over. " Jinx replied, eyes occasionally blinking, always kept face forward.

"Hmm, I see..Well, get back to your workstation. There's a lot of work to be done before any attempt at passing into a different dimension is tried. And see to it that Night Shade tests that new serum we manage to pull up in the labs. If it's anywhere near thriving, it will reverse the 'insane' effect all these years have done to her." With his lip curling upwards slightly, he turned, and strode off into the darkness of the corridor they stood in.

"Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself…" The sorceress whispered, before slipping away into the shadows. The majority of the secondary corridors along the small base had poor or next to no lighting, therefore making swift, and disguised attacks on enemies a simpler thing. But above all, the main meeting room, where the workstations and offices of the many fallen heroes were built in, the lighting and maintenance was to the highest standards they could manage. With sudden jolt of realisation, Jinx found that she'd taken the wrong route, and was in a more disused area of the base.

"Shit...Now what do I fucking do?" She murmured, backing up as she abruptly noticed the dirt and grime clinging to the metal plates that hung loosely from the walls. A florescence light, occasionally flickering with a brief flash, swung slightly in the light breeze that hung about from the air conditioning, creaking with every swing. It frightened and disturbed her to a degree, as she recognised the area to be Level 3, - also known as Night Shade's Level. Whereas Nightwing had formerly taken Level 5, the second to lowest level, Chromia Level 2, Shape Shifter Level 4, and Cyberion Level 1, the sorceress herself had chosen to adopt Level 6, lowest and considered the most bizarre of all of levels, - if one didn't include Night Shade and her insanity.

Staring down the blackness, with little to light her way, Jinx found it was much like a nightmare, more of the traditional classic where one was being chased down a never-ending tunnel that always seemed to be spooky and eerie to a certain extent. It was like the legendary 'nightmare tunnel' as she observe the stretching darkness that lined the shabby corridor of Night Wing's quarters.

"Hello my pretty…" With all the grace of a cat, Night Shade had crept up on the girl, absorbing energy ball held firmly in her grasp back into her palm. " What's a treacherous young beauty like you doing in a blackened hide of a _fallen insanity?.._" She leant so close, she breathed the last two words into Jinx's ear with a shimmer of the demon's numb breath.

"I…I got lost…" Jinx stammered, knowing that it was VERY bad idea to enter Night Shade's lair.

"Got lost? I thought you _knew your way _around here…" Shade took the liberty of lowly breathing the key words of her sentences into Jinx's ear, her deadened breath playing across the sorceress's cheek.

"I took a wrong turn by accident…I didn't mean to end up down her…I'm sorry…" She was desperately trying to worm her way out of the mess she'd got herself into.

"You've come into my world now…Nobody should come into my world…Forgive me if I take the time to think of, ways…Ways to punish you…" She rolled her words on the tip of her tongue, running her fingers lightly along the other girl's bare shoulders and chest, as well as the top of her back. Each touch was like silk, lulling the sorceress into a false sense of security, that ensnared her in Shade's trap almost at once.

"Don't do this...You know what will happen…" Jinx whispered lightly, her voice filled with a sense of unawareness, almost giving the impression of one who was high on some form of drugs.

"Nothing will happen my sweet…Nothing at all…" Night Shade was determined to make Jinx pay for trespassing, she allowed no one inside the borders of Level 3 without a major emergency. And she was doing just that, for the other woman was already suffering the effects of her powers.

"Nothing at all…" Jinx echoed, her eyes shutting as she slipped away into another world..

"Nothing but your downfall my sweet…" Shade whispered, digging her nails into Jinx's neck. The girl choked, as poison flooded her bloodstream and airways, throwing her once sweet daydreams into pungent nightmares. With the poison narrowing Jinx's windpipe, similar to the effects of an asthma attack, she struggled to breathe, desperately pulling in little air. Shade's ploy began to weaken the other woman, as the sorceress eventually passed out, withering and gasping for breath on the cold metal floor. Flexing her fingers, pleased that her skills weren't too rusty, Night Shade grabbed Jinx's arms, dragging the woman down the dirty and sorrowful corridors, stopping as she reached the borders of Level 3, where she abandoned her 'trespasser's' body.

"Pleasant dreams…my sweet..." With a flick of her tongue, the crazy Night Shade vanished once more, leaving Jinx to be found by a startled Shape Shifter, continually fighting of the effects of Shade's poison…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, now what? We have to find Raven, and still stop our friendly neighbour ninja." Beast Boy's humble attempts at humour got him nowhere, as Robin gave him the famous 'shut-up-or-die' glance.

"We find Slade. And get Raven back." Robin answered grimly, adding another glare on the end at his green skinned friend. The masked hero turned back to the screen, where Cyborg was tapping away, trying to get a few more 'locks' on Raven's location.

"Whoa, easy bird boy. We have to play this carefully. Raven is not easy to pin down, let alone allowing herself to be captured so easily. Slade will play every move with caution. And so will we. " The hybrid shot a questioning look at Robin, who shrugged it off, knowing the truth behind his associates words.

"Oh, friend Cyborg! What game are we to play with our enemy Slade?" Starfire, naïve as ever, was surprised when everyone groaned, gathering that she had said wrong. "What? What have I done?"

"Nothing, it's just Cy is using an expression. Battles like these are related to games, because after all, Slade's move was taking Raven. Our next few moves must be focused on rescuing her." Robin did his best to help the confused girl, but she did seem to gather the idea.

"Easy now." Cyborg repeated. " Slade will be expecting us to try and rescue her. For this part, we're going to have to make sure we're not predictable. Usually in times like this, we'll try to save our team mate, and the enemy will have her tied up and heavily guarded, thus making any attempt at rescue impossible. See? We have to find a new strategy." The hybrid's words, so strong and reasonable spoke sense into everyone, keeping even Robin quiet. Eventually, the leader spoke up, the new ideas sparking inside his head taking control of his obsessive anger.

"Well then, lets _not_ be predictable. Lets find ways to safely draw Slade out, and get our team in. And more importantly, lets find ways to change our battle strategies, in a means that he won't suspect. Lets save Raven." Robin's determined speech spurred the little group on, as they put their minds to the test in numerously fierce brain storming and testing out sessions.

"Okay…Maybe we should put some of this aside until Slade's next move…We're making progress and we're not.." Beast Boy panted his way into the main room, where the group was tired, dirty, and ready to relax for a short while.

"Good idea BB. Okay everyone, work on your battle strategies! We need change! Try teamwork, try double and triple attacks! Try adapting existing moves, and see if you can make an attack more effective with improvement! But first, - half an hours rest.." With the masked boy's words, everyone grabbed drinks, food and chairs to relax in as they put their ideas into pen and paper.

Within days, the group was prepared, waiting for Slade to spring a surprise on them. The downside was that they had no means of locating their friend by computer, and they had no idea where their enemy was, or any leads to find him with. But the plans, testing and training _was_ working, many backup ideas, many emergency plans had been made, and the Teen Titans were ready for action.

Outside the tower that night, the dark shadows of Shinobi was lurking around on her second task, and causing pure chaos in the city as she did so. Task three was going to be so much fun, but for now, this would do for the thrills. Shinobi was quiet, deathly still as she saw the opposite shadows coming the other way. Someone else dared to come here when she was hunting?! Sure enough, it a was bounty hunter, obviously after a chance to sneak into the tower. She could tell by the clothing that he was not very experienced either, she wouldn't have seen him so easily either.

"Nobody hunts in my grounds.." The ninja whispered, drawing her sword, and preparing herself. It was then that she saw more shadows, and more loudly whispered voices, as well as flashes of body and clothing. There was group of about 20, and she was going to have to take them out.

The battle for domination had begun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Castles: Almost 3,000 words!! That's good for me!! Like the way I've thrown a few 'changes' in with 'our' Titans? Don't worry, I won't kill Raven off, I'm not a fan of doing that. When I do kill Rae off, I get loads of angry 'against-Rae-dying 'fans on my back!!


End file.
